Story before Lily was murdered
by Ailinlinlinlin
Summary: the pure love story between Veronica and Logan before Lily was killed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

" Veronica! Get up! The birds are already singing now~~!" Sun light pour into the kitchen, a middle aged woman whose hair casually up swept calls towards the bedroom while she is making waffles, "the first day of high school, you won't want to be late!" .

"Ye~~mom, give me more seconds!" a sleepy-eyed girl holding a toothbrush pokes her head out the rest room and replies, "I was too excited to get asleep last night..."

"yes~of course, first day of high school, besides, my princess always get her reasons~"Mom smiles while carrying the waffles out to the desk.

After combing her long blonde hair, dressing the pink floral dress up, Veronica sits down in front of the table with her chin in her hands, asks: "Where is my daddy?"

Her mom pours milk for her and says with eyebrow lifted : "Who knows? There are always something more important than the family for him to work on."

"Oh, come on, you know he loves us. It's just, there are too many things need the sheriff in this town, we need to be proud of him, OK?" The girl contradicts with slowing down but really firm voice.

"Maybe you are right, but now, eat the breakfast, Daddy's little valentine. You only have ten minutes left!"

"Fine!", the girl finishes the breakfast quickly and catches the school bus just in time for starting the first day of her high school.

In the school bus, she starts to imagine her new school life with a little excitement. As what she heard from those upperclassman, the rich and ordinary kids are playing in their own group in the Neptune High where she are going toward now. Some of the ridiculous rich boys even think they should walk on the road made by poor's bodies. But Veronica doesn't care about it very much.

She is that kind of girl who lives with love all the time. Her parents love her and her father is even kind of doting to support whatever she want to do. Although there may be some conflicts between his parents sometimes, but she considers it as a normal thing happening in every family. She always can makes many good friends in different situations since her family moved to the town Neptune at her 12th. And she is one of the most popular students in her high school. Speaking about her family background, her father is the local sheriff in this small town, the only one. So although her family is not so rich, people still shows respect to her.

Back to the reality, Veronica has already sat in the class room.

"Ding ling Ding ling" The class bell ran. This is the first class she take in Neptune High school.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to Neptune High~! I am your Writing professor Smith ! You can call me whatever you want."Professor Smith looked in to his classes with big smile on his face, "For instance, Handsome, Smart guy...whatever you want~" His voice was so large like he is talking with the megaphone.

Looking over his whole class, he is glad to see those flesh faces. They are so young, full of hope! Suddenly, his eyesight stops on a girl, she is the special one in this group, It's a difference he can't tell, maybe it's the curious eyes when there also exits a confidence that she knows everything. This trait draws his attention. " This young lady, may I ask your name?" He asks leaning forward.

"Sure, my name is Veronica, Veronica Mars." The girl answered.

"Oh, Mars, good name! you must have a good relationship with Neptune!" A sound comes from the back of class.

As the class move to looking back to find where the sound come from, a tall boy shows up in front of the back door. He wears a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt in it, his backpack stays on his shoulders tamely. "Sorry, did I interrupt the class?" he says with a grin.

"Oh my gad, this is Logan Ecolls! " girl A exclaimed.

"Son of the famous movie star Aaron Ecolls?" one asked.

" He is so cute!" Suddenly all the girls star to talking about him.

" OK! that's all right~ seems like you have a good morning,Sir" Smith says aloud and claps his hands, " Now choose a seat and lets get start the class!"

The boy looks around the whole class and when he see Veronica, a look of pleasant surprise passed over his face.

He walked straight to Veronica and sits behind her. But in this whole process, Veronica doesn't pay much attention because she was worrying about another thing which she think is a more important one.

That's a new case her father has been talking about recently. She is really interested in criminal investigations and because of her sharp minds and keen eyesight she really helps a lot. So the sheriff father didn't against her very hard. Of course, part of the reason is that he is confident enough about one thing. The thing is that he can protect his little daughter well no matter what happens.

As the Professor starts to talking about writing skills, Veronica's thought is appealed to the lecture again. Soon, it comes to the lunch time. Time always goes quick when you are concentrate on something.

There is an open-air square where have many tables for students to eat lunch on. When Veronica get there , most of the tables have been covered by students. It seems clear that freshman has already find out where they belonged to. Those girls and boys who speak loudly and laughs noisily with all kinds of piled on their patently the rich, they are like monsters care about nothing. And on the other side, ordinary ones are also chatting and laughing, but it's more comfortable. Veronica carrying the tray walks through those tables and choose an empty table because she doesn't want to be labeled now. As she sit down, the beautiful blonde hair shines under the sunlight. Her pink skirt which matches her sweet and gentle character making her just look like a girl next-door who you want to get close to !

Suddenly, a shadow blocks the light of Veronica, she looks up and finds a tall boy looking at her with gentle eyes standing beside the table.

"Hello, anyone else here?" the boy whose name is Logan asked politely.

"Oh, no...I mean you can sit here."Veronica looks up and gives him a bright smile.

Logan gazed blankly for a second, he looked into the pure eyes of the girl and nodded his head.

" So...Veronica Mars?" Logan asked hesitantly, "Have we ever met before?" His eyesight looks directly in to Veronica but his hands are wrung together under the table.

"Uh... I don't think so. But I know you", Veronica thinks for a while.

"Really?" Logan's eyes are shining brightly after hearing that.

"Yes, you are the son in the Ecolls Family, one of the most richest family in our town." Veronica Mars says with confidence, "And you are also the guy who high school girls want to date most." Those are all informations she get after investigations, she knows more in fact, but she doesn't want to show them now.

"Oh, that's just because of the money. But I wondered do you think in the same way?" Logan asked with a grin.

Logan's grin looks very familiar to her. But she can't remember where she had saw this innocent face. "Yes, innocent is the correct word" Veronica's strong brain start to running quickly again, "He looks like a child who need to be taken care of although he has a strong body. People like him must has suffered from somewhere. Maybe his family? His romantic relationship?...Oh, what am I doing!?" She shaking her head with chagrin in her voice: "Sorry, I am just distracted somehow."

But when she looks at Logan, he is also looking back at her with interests. Or we should say he has been staring at all Veronica's involuntary actions all the time." Doesn't matter, the stupid look on your face is funny." Logan laughs.

"What..." Before Veronica reacts to the overcome, Logan has left the table waving his hand with his head turns back to Veronica, still has that complacent grin on his face.

" Fine, discover a player on the first day~ " Veronica sticks the fork into her noodles with a smile on her face that looked faintly ironical, "good job, Veronica!"

But she doesn't notice that a girl sit in the rich group see all about this, her big and sly eyes shined with barely a trace of desire on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Although the town is not large, you may even meet three acquaintances just walking on any street, but it still has complex social relations. The Kane family is the most powerful family in the Neptune town, and they has two kids in the family who are both at the same same school as Veronica. But she has never met them before. She even didn't think about it. But life will always surprise you no matter if you want. Quoting a speech from Veronica in the future, "Life is a bitch until you die."

It had been a long time since the first day of school, and nothing big happened. But Veronica has been a little famous in the new school. And one thing strange is she can meet the player Logan almost everyday. And he become more and more mischievous, he passed notes to her on class once had been caught by Professor Smith. He always stand in the way of V, and has a good mobility to change the way he stand in following Veronica until she shoves her away. The most annoyed thing for Veronica is when she bickers with Logan, she always lose her speed mind and becomes stupid...

She also met a new girl in the cheering squad. The first time Veronica see her, she was in a slinky silver dress which accentuates her graceful figure perfect. She was speaking something with a group of boy in a high mood. In fact, if you look into the crowd, she will be the first one you catch.

When she see Veronica, her sharp and clever eyes give a smile to V and then she walks to her through the crowd. Veronica just waits around where she is because she feel like being enchanted by the girl's glance so that she is waiting for the girl to walk into her life.

" Look at you! May I give you a little dressing advice?" The girl gives a little chuckle, " I'm Lily Kane, nice to meet you."

"Oh hi~I'm Veronica Mars." Veronica laughs to herself and says she should have known who the princess was.

After this little encounter, she can meet Lily almost everyday. "Maybe Lily is that kind of girl once you noticed her then will never get rid of because she is too showy." This is Veronica's analysis. But unfortunately this time, she was wrong. And soon they start the everyday cheer training, moving from a nodding acquaintance, they have already started eating lunch together. Girl's friendship can always start easily although it may need a really long process to become profound.

Once during the lunch time, Lily and Veronica are sharing a pizza together. Lily bites one large piece and with food in her mouth she says : " I always can't figure out why those boys always looks at me, am I look like a muse with all that food in mouth?" Veronica just has something drinking at that moment, she sprays it all out hearing what Lily said: "That's it! Never eat with you! The third time you make me choked this week!" "Oh~how dare you to say that just after making me sick the third time?!"Lily retorts within a second. Lily's voice just fell as the two girls laughs aloud together.

"Seriously, V, Is there something between you and Logan Ecolls?" After they have the hard time finishing their lunch, Lily looks veronica in the eye and asks.

"No...I guess...Why you ask?" After a pause, stutters as she talks, Veronica looks away to avoid Lily's gaze.

"Oh.. You ask why? Because I find he is kind of cute?~" Lily hides her face behind the hands and peeps Veronica through a crack between figures so that she doesn't find the unnatural reaction of V.

Veronica is amused seeing Lily feigns bashfulness, she chucked: "I really want to know who is the boy not cute in Lily's eyes~"

" Apparently, not you!" Lily rolls her big eyes.

"OK, my sweet heart, let's go~" Veronica packets her books into her handbag and reaches out her hand to Lily like a gentlemen.

Then the two girls walk through the crowded arm in arm, one golden ringlet one long straight hair, one shallow white linen skirt one rosy red halter top and hot pants, like the moon and sun. Both radiate charming light though in different ways. Almost every where they passed by, people were talking about them. At least, Lily thinks so. But Veronica doesn't seem like notice it. She looks straight ahead and feels safe when Lily was standing beside her. She doesn't know why but Lily's confidence make her think she can handle things easily somehow.

They reach the building and wave to say goodbye to each other when the first class is almost starting. Veronica hurries walk down the hall and after a corner she bumps into a stranger's arms disconcertingly. The stranger's clothes feel soothingly warm on her skin and emit a fresh-scented aroma into the air. Veronica blushing looked up slowly and they stare into each other's eyes for a second. Suddenly Veronica regains her presence of mind and hastily backs away. "Sorry!" She runs to her classroom with heads down leaving the boy standing here blankly. And after a while a eloquent smile appears on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late!" when Veronica comes into the classroom, the class has already started. "Here!" Logan waves his hand to suggest V sit next to him-the only unoccupied seat in the room. She has to seat there. She is little tense to sit so close to Logan in fact, but she preserves an appearance of nonchalance.

Professor starts his speech passionately, and Logan also starts his little speech below. "Hey, Vero, have a good day?" Logan winks his eyes and turns his head to Veronica in a small angle. "Good until now." Veronica looks at the teacher and whispers. Logan seems like really understand Veronica's sense of humor, the corner of his mouth turns up involuntarily and he put his hand in front of mouth to hide the smile.

But unfortunately, the teacher catch the little pleasure of Logan, he says: "Mr Logan, do you have something to share with us?"

"Sure sir, I'm really glad with such a beauty sitting with me. And thank you for letting me share this feeling with the class~~" Logan said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh my god, such a honest man!" It's Veronica's turn to put her hand in front of the face.

With an awkward atmosphere, they get through the rest of the class. Although Logan tries to break the silence several times, Veronica just pretends to be deaf and is writing something down in her notebook all the time. Logan really wonders how she can find so many things worthy to keep when the teacher continues talking about his own experience.

After all day's chaos in school, Veronica feels that she really need to go home at once to get some relaxed. As expected, with the last ounce of strength, she pushes open the door and sees her parents have already sat in front of the dinner table waiting for her with smile on their face.


End file.
